RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/5chidori
5chidori I think I should become an admin because I've been here a while and I think we need more help around here, and we only have a few admins here. And those admins aren't even that active. I, 5chidori, accept this nomination for adminship. I have read the policies concerning administrators. I realize that this nomination may fail. If I do get community consensus, I promise not to abuse my powers because I realize that this is a serious offence and if the community finds that I have done so, my powers will be revoked and in extreme cases I could be given a community ban. Signed, . Discussion Well the reason no one's really active is because this wiki is not entirely active. There isn't much to edit anyways. I don't know if there's really need for another admin, but if you give me some really good reasons, I might reconsider. -- 00:08, 12 October 2008 (UTC) '''Comment' So is that an oppose or a comment? -- 19:18, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :I guess it will be a slight Oppose from me. -- 21:41, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Support I think 5chidori should be a admin because they have been helpful (That wat i think anyway) and you need more admins on the team! 16:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Btw it is c0ngratz406 here! Support I hate to be the tie breaker here but I slightly approve 5chidori as an admin. There should be more admins like c0ngratz406 said. [[User:Airblade86|'Airblade86']] ([[User talk:Airblade86|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Guthix Blade|'Guthix Blade']]) 01:01, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Comment First off, tell me why there needs to be anymore admins. I don't think we need anymore for the moment. Heck, about a fifth of the active users on here are admins. The reason you think you need more admins here is because this wiki is not all entirely active. Being an admin is not a big deal. Be an admin just gives you more tools to help fight against vandalism. The thing is, there's NO vandalism here! And besides, if there is a real emergency that needs help by an admin, just contact an admin that is active here on the wiki. -- 21:47, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::Comment Then again...you're right Spencemac...I keep on thinking that this is like the RuneScape Wiki. Truth is...it's not active so I postpone my comment on you being an admin. Sorry 5chidori. [[User:Airblade86|'Airblade86']] ([[User talk:Airblade86|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Guthix Blade|'Guthix Blade']]) 21:40, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Oppose i's sorry, but you havent got enough edits on the mainspace, and if u want to be an admin, i suggest you be an admin on RSW first, then you can try here 15:02, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::Comment Yes I agree with the part of not having enough edits but being an admin on the RuneScape Wiki first? That's kind of a hard task to do and we on this wiki should not let others automatically become admins just because they are admins on the RuneScape Wiki. I think I made my point. Lol. 23:11, 4 November 2008 (UTC) This RfA is closed by Spencer